<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Afternoon Delight by Dark_Frejya</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928595">Afternoon Delight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya'>Dark_Frejya</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mission: Impossible (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cock Warming, Cockwarming, Daddy Kink, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, No Plot/Plotless, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:27:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Frejya/pseuds/Dark_Frejya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You leave work early and come home to find August pleasing himself in your shower.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>August Walker x Reader, August Walker/Original Female Character(s), August Walker/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Afternoon Delight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I don't own Mission Impossible Franchise or August Walker</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sound of water streaming down the shower greets you as you walk into your own apartment. You would have been frightened if you weren’t so used to August Walker taking over everything you have and claiming it as his own. </p><p>Yes, even your body. </p><p>Not that it bothers you, you’d make that same mistake over and over again, letting him take whatever he wants. </p><p>He is not expecting you this time, though. You left the office early and decided to unwind at home for a little while, but discovering August has invaded your territory yet <b>again </b>means serenity is certainly off the menu. </p><p>You tiptoe your way toward the corridor, already imagining how the hot water splash onto this man’s Adonis figure when you’re greeted by the velvety sound of his deep groans. Your mouth gapes open with a wisp of surprise and you lean your face close to the door that was left ajar. </p><p>The brooding man stands there facing the tiles, gasping softly as the water stream down his muscles. He holds his meaty cock in one hand, stroking it slowly while his eyes are shut. The voices emitted from his throat are enough to make your panties soaked and your core tingle. </p><p><em>Fuck! </em>You muse, the way his long fingers engulf his organ, running up and down firm and lingering. His wet hairy chest sinks and rises while the most intoxicating moans leave his lips. </p><p>Arousal clouds your judgement, driving you into performing dangerous actions. You know you shouldn’t sneak on a man who kills for a living, yet sooner than you can even make that conclusion your clothes are on the floor and you make your stealthy way into the shower, carefully setting one foot behind him.</p><p>You don’t even manage to touch him and you’re already pinned with your face pressed against the cold tile, your elbow held to the small of your back in captivity. </p><p>You feel August behind you, beginning to lean with his full weight onto your frail body. His erection brushes against the back of your thigh making you shiver with anticipation. </p><p>“What do you think you’re doing?” he asks you with a hint of playful malice in his voice. You are definitely going to be punished for interrupting him while he was pleasing himself.</p><p>“I thought I could lend you a hand”</p><p>He snorts at your bad joke and then moves even closer, putting one arm flat next to your head to assure you that you crossed the border and have been taken as his prisoner. You still, feeling the length of his very endowed shaft running up and down between the cleft of your ass, teasing your little puckered hole while small beastlike growls graze your ear.</p><p>“You’re a fucking brat, that’s what you are” he speaks in a low dangerous voice “what should I do then?”</p><p>The question is not for you, you know very well by now you don’t get to make a decision, you only get to beg.</p><p>“Please, daddy…” you mewl, one hand holding onto the smooth surface with yield while the other one is left at your lower back with obedience.</p><p>“Please daddy, what?” he asks, positioning you to serve his need while his foot kicks your legs apart “Speak up, princess, daddy needs to hear it.” </p><p>“Please I need you” you answer and take a deep breath, preparing your body to whatever wicked game August has in mind this time. </p><p>His cock slides down between your folds in an excruciating pace. He sighs loudly next to your ear, letting you feel every inch and every bulging vein around his cock. </p><p>A hopeless mewl escapes your mouth, your head tilting down, body tensing as he sinks deep inside you, leaving you filled to the brim.</p><p>He hums with cruel delight, nested between your folds and remaining still with nothing but the throb of his cock inside you to grant you the slightest friction.</p><p>“August!” you beg for him again, this time in a loud pathetic cry.</p><p>You can feel his vicious smirk as his chin lays atop your head “Time you’d learn your lesson about patience, princess”  </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>